To Vegas We Go!
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Round robin co-written by Eruntale and WSJ. ^__^ Roller coasters. Weird Pegasus/WSJ hints. More roller coasters. A bet that could end in humiliation. And a vacation to Vegas! (Oh yes, did I mention we got Ryou into leather? ^_^ Yummy.)
1. Ack! Road trip!

To Vegas We Go  
by WSJ & Eruntale  
  
WSJ: Eruntale and I got really bored one day, and I suggested we do a round robin. :p This is the rather insane result. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own YGO, but we own ourselves.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Chapter 1: Mind Control and the Need for Hot Water  
  
"..." Ryou stared at the horror in front of him. Caught between two teens was a strangled (or in the process of being strangled, at least) Mokuba with both girls claiming rights over him. Wingleader Sora Jade, or WSJ, was on the left, one arm wrapped around Mokuba's neck, effectively cutting off the air supply and causing him to turn a lovely shade of bluish-purpl-y. On his right was Eruantale, clinging for dear life to his waist while attempting to pry WSJ's arm away to no avail. Both authoresses were snarling at each other, trying to claim the younger Kaiba for their own. "He's MINE!" they both hissed at the same time all the while leering at each other.   
  
Seto Kaiba cleared his throat slightly and stepped forward. "Could you kindly not strangle my brother?" Both girls turned to Seto and growled, muttering something that seemed like,"Tricksy thief..." Over to one side, Bakura and Malik stood twitching as WSJ turned back to Mokuba and hissed "My preeeeccccciiiiousssss..."  
Ryou twitched, sighed (mushroom sigh!) and muttered, "I told you that you were a bad influence on her, yami..."  
"Hey, is it /my/ fault she watched the Fellowship of the Ring extended DVD for eight hours on end?"  
"No..." Ryou replied calmly, "but you are a thief who has a certain obsession over a golden "ring" and mutters 'My preciouss...' to it from time to time."  
Bakura glared at his aibou as Malik tried to smother laughter. "Hey, I'm not the one who made it round and circly, or who named it the Ring!"   
  
"But, see, that's not the problem; it isn't necessarily your fault that you let Itsuji watch the Fellowship of the Ring for eight hours...but that you watched it all with her," stated Ryou.   
  
"And don't forget the sugar." Malik added.  
Bakura sizzled and turned red from anger before launching a full-on attack on his hikari. "Oh yeah? What about this?! Didn't you start this whole thing with the Mokuba-strangling anyway?"  
Ryou threw up his hands to protect himself, but Bakura's hands closed around his neck. "Me?" he squeaked. "What'd I do?"  
Malik started popping popcorn and grabbing junk food when an accusation reached his ears; a frantic Ryou did what he never would've- blamed someone else. "Malik's the one who suggested a get-together! He said to bring Mokuba along! I did nothing but that!"  
By now the argument/attack had reached even the Mokuba-distracted ears of the two authoresses, and WSJ frowned. "I don't know if I should let them alone and turn this into a Ryou-angst fic later, or do something about it..." she murmured so only Mokuba and Eruantale could hear.Mokuba looked up anxiously and nodded hoping WSJ would do something about it, but Eruantale thought otherwise. "I say we drop a few eaves and see what happens. Who wouldn't go for some Ryou-angst? I get to have Mokuba though." She grinned deviously.  
"No way, baka onna!" WSJ growled, going back to tugging on Mokuba.  
Eruantale jerked back and muttered between breaths with Mokuba silently pleading for mercy. "Suit...yourself- take...the hard way then..."  
"Yeah, this'll be /real/ hard..." SJ said sarcastically, kicking Eruantale smartly in the shin.   
  
"Itai! Yo, watch it, girl!" Yet Eruantale still would not let go. "Malik! MALIK, DANGIT! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU TERRANCE! GET THE WATER!"   
  
WSJ laughed as Malik ran up toting a pitcher of water, and Bakura paused in his Ryou-torture to smack his forehead. "Idiot..."   
  
"AIIEE! NOT AT HER, BAKA!" But before she could stop him, Malik had splashed the water for who knows why, and in a final, desperate attempt, Eruantale jumped in front of WSJ.   
  
Both got soaked, and WSJ began to giggle.   
With a sigh Eruantale saw she'd gotten a lot shorter and more... Well endowed.   
  
"Crap," she muttered...and stopped for a second. "Double crap," she distinctly yelled...in a much deeper voice for the oddest reason. "MAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!"   
  
Amazon-SJ thought this was hilarious, and fell over laughing, dragging Mokuba onto the floor with her. "SJ think E-chan turn into man!"   
  
Eruantale whirled around shooting SJ a glare. "I'll get back to you." And before Malik knew it, there was a hole in the wall where just before he was standing. He 'eep'ed and began to run.   
  
"Did I every say to toss the water? Nooooo. Did I ever say to swing it at SJ-chan?! No! THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS?! REPENT, FREAKING EGYPTIAN! REPENT!" Eruantale had almost caught up with Malik when he swung around holding something very long and shiny up.   
  
WSJ was on top of him so quickly with her bonbouri, he never even had a chance. He was laying on the floor with a lump on his head within about two seconds. WSJ giggled and gave Eruntale a peace-sign from where she was sitting on Malik's back. "SJ save crazy authoress lady-man."  
Eruantale sighed before giving her a grin. "Well...that was close," she muttered, eyeing the Millennium Rod nervously. "Now all I need is some hot water." At that moment, Isis popped her head in...with her hair wrapped up in a towel. "That won't be happening. I just took a nice long bath, so there won't be any hot water for a while."   
  
WSJ laughed at the expression on Eruantale's face and clapped her hands. "SJ no mind! SJ like own cursed form."   
  
"Well, I don't happen to like mine," Eruantale growled while twitching a bit. "I'm going to be stuck as a guy for HOW long? Augh...I swear..." From the ground, Malik groaned and tried to get a good grip on his Millennium Item and reality. WSJ leaned over and tapped him on the nose. "Crazy Rod-boy wake up now?"   
  
Moaning, he looked up at her and mumbled, "I know you know my name, so could you be kind enough to JUST USE IT?!" His face hit the floor again when Eruantale lightly stepped on his head with one foot. "Well. If it isn't 'Rod-boy'." He(?) smirked as Malik groaned again...   
  
WSJ giggled as she pointed to the people around her and gave their names for them. "Rod-Boy, Authoress-Man, Moku-chan, Blind Telepath Boy, Hottie-Evil-Yami-Person," Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, as did Ryou.   
  
Yami Yuugi stuck his head in on hearing the last name. "Did someone call me? I'd prefer not being called evil, please."   
  
Eruantale gave him a jaded look before rolling his(??) eyes. "I'd say yes if it weren't for the fact that I'd scare the hieroglyphs out of you because you're seeing a 'guy' say that to you. Slash rules FF.net with an iron fist, and any implication of yaoi can and will be used against me in court of reviews."  
  
WSJ giggled. "Yaoi is EVIL! I say. EVIL!!!!!"   
  
"You have that one right. Same goes for yuri," Eruantale muttered as Yami Yuugi gaped at him(???) in a confused manner. "...Last time I checked...you were a girl...should I be yelling Egyptian obscenities now...?"   
  
WSJ looked up at him with innocent, sparkling chibi-eyes and said "^@%&%$&@^&%$*???????"   
  
Yami, Bakura and Ishtar each jumped back about three feet. "Since when can she cuss in Egyptian???" Bakura asked.   
  
"In Inpw hnc Rc rn.w! Mdw dw.t?! Ntr.w! In Km.t..." Eruantale suddenly blurted, throwing up his (????) hands. All the Egyptians stared at the two as if they'd gone mad except Yami Yuugi who had a guile look on his face...   
  
"What?" Seto asked, feeling slightly forgotten. "What did they say??"   
  
"Ai, Hm-ntr Seito...mdw r3-n-km.t...ít-ntr frgtn?" Yami Yuugi replied, smirking as he swung his arm over Seto's shoulder in a friendly manner. "A real pity, Seto. Really. Can't even remember the language you used to speak with me and used to betray me," he admonished again. Totally bewildered, Seto just stared at Yami Yuugi with a gaping mouth. Bakura was snickering and shaking his head. "That's one for Yami... Nothing for Seto."   
  
Yami's satirical smile faded, and he mockingly played around with Seto a bit more. "But then again, you didn't mean to, did you? All of you were behind me the whole time, remember? I mean, sure, the whole 'use the ka of the people to create a stronger force' was all for the good wasn't it? Or did pride get the better of you and make you decide that the Millennium Rod wasn't enough? Hm?" A silence followed after that before Yami Yuugi started chuckling in that chilling way of his.   
  
Seto shuddered, and Malik clutched the Rod to his chest. "Mine."   
  
"You're supposed to play along!" Yami harshly whispered to Seto.   
  
"Play along with /what/?" Seto whispered back. "All I see is an insane ex-pharoah."   
  
Yami's face darkened evilly. Through gritted teeth he muttered, the volume of his voice gradually rising like a storm raging at sea. "I'll tell you what after I banish you TO THE SHADOW REALM AND DRY-BEAT YOUR BODY!" Seto paled noticeably.   
  
He pulled out of Yami's arms (mind out'a the gutter people!) and hid behind... Bakura.  
"Bakura! Please, please, please DUEL HIM FOR ME SO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE TO SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM! PLEASE!" Seto yelped while Bakura glared at him...amusedly? "Heck, no! You duel the nutcase Pharoah yourself."   
  
Seto whimpered. "Me? But I had to threaten suicide to beat him last time..."   
  
"Is that my problem? No. Go hire someone else to do your work for you," Bakura retorted and moved out of the way as Yami Yuugi advanced on Seto's huddled form.   
  
"You don't know the meaning of pain yet, Seto...." He grinned deviously before...   
  
Turning around on his heel, flicking the TV on. "Nooooooooooo! NOT INFOMERCIALS! ANYTHING BUT THAT, YAMI!"   
  
Ryou's eyes widened and began to sparkle as he stared at the pretty swirly colours in the infomercial for laundry detergent. "It's preeeettttyyyy..." he mumbled dreamily while sticking a videotape in to record.   
  
"Hey! That's my Flat-Abs-In-Six-Hours tape!" Malik yelled angrily before blushing. "Uh...did I just say that?" Eyes were either on the love-struck Ryou or the bamboozled (love that word!) Malik.   
  
"What happened to us?" Eruantale asked quietly. "I thought we were the protagonists?"  
"Dunno," WSJ chirped happily. "Lookie what SJ found!" She held up the Rod, which was glowing and obviously in use.   
  
Eruantale gawked at the Item. "Di-...Wh-...Are you actually using that?" He frantically looked around at all the mayhem. "B-but on who?!"   
  
WSJ's grin turned evil. "You."  
In split seconds Eruantale went through a wide range of expressions- everything from surprise and fear to confusion.   
  
SJ chuckled evilly. "SJ say Authoress-Man jump off cliff, Authoress-Man do it. But SJ no want Authoress-Man to die... Yet. Go find candy for SJ!"   
  
Without a word, Eruantale turned towards...where he thought the kitchen was, anyway, but rather haltingly, as if he were hesitant about something.   
  
Mokuba looked hard at WSJ. "SJ, are you being naughty again?" WSJ hid the Rod behind her back. "No?" Mokuba glanced at her suspiciously before shrugging and looking back toward the chaos in the room.   
  
A hungry Yuugi found his way down to the kitchen, but he didn't find what he thought he would; he leaned over to look at the face of the man bent down searching the drawers. "Who in the world are /you/?"   
  
Eruntale looked up with a zombie-like expression on his face and said in mono-tone, "I SJ's slave. Must get candy."   
  
"Well, she hasn't done anything for your grammar, that's for sure..." Yuugi muttered. Eruantale shook his head and looked at him again. "Yuugi? Aw, crud. What happened? Where's that SJ?" He shook his head again slightly before returning to searching the drawers.   
  
Yuugi looked at him oddly, before mentally connecting to his yami. /Yami? What the heck is happening here?/  
A halting and rather terse reply was given. {Concerning /what/ exactly, Yuugi? I'm trying to kill Seto here, so make it quick.}   
  
Yuugi leaned over to glance at Eruantale again and gave his query. /Who has current posession of the Millennium Rod? It seems there's a long and dark haired man in here who seems to be the under its influence. If you really need proof, he's got the whole "soulless eyes" look and has that creepy third eye of yours on his forehead...   
  
And stop trying to kill Seto! Really, Yami./   
  
{Aibou! You're no fun at all!} Yami pouted. {Rod... Rod... Well, Malik is now hypnotized by the models on an exercise machine infomercial, but he doesn't have the Rod. Now where's Ish- AHA! SJ has it! Oh Ra no! Don't point it at m-}   
  
/Yami? Yami?!   
  
...   
  
...   
  
crud./   
  
Yuugi sighed. "Great. Here goes nothing." Yuugi grabbed Eruantale by the arm and started trying to drag him back into the living room as Eruantale frantically grabbed for the nearest sugary item to fulfill his master's bidding, at the least. Yugi entered a scene of absolute chaos. WSJ had managed to find hot water (heaven knows where) and had changed herself back to normal. The living room had become a three-ring circus. Seto and Yami were wrestling on the floor, Ishtar and Bakura were sword fighting, and Ryou was sitting next to WSJ in a kinky leather outfit with a chain around his neck. Was it coincidence that the other end of the chain was in WSJ's hand, while the Rod was in the other? I think not.   
  
"My god!" Yugi screeched, stopping dead. "Are those /real/ swords???"   
  
Malik sighed from on the couch. "Actually, they're the swords from the museum exhibit, so they might as well be real."   
  
Seto had finally pinned Yami on the ground. "Dang Pharaoh! You can't even get over your own dad's magic?! It's SJ for crying out loud! SORA JADE! It's just her and the stupid Rod you said I used to use! Snap out of it, Mr. So-Called-King of Games!" Of course, over clashing metal and infomercials, it was all drowned out much to Seto's annoyance as he was again kicked off. From the couch, he mumbled, "This just isn't my day..."   
Over by Yuugi, Eruantale stood constantly shaking his head as if totally confused.   
  
Bakura was off to one side totally laughing his butt off, and SJ smiled at him sweetly. "I could always find you some leathers that Ryou's not using." Ryou was, as noted, chained at SJ's side, and, since he wasn't really going anywhere, wasn't under the Rod's control. Even still, Yuugi was rather befuddled by all this- especially Ryou. "Bakura! No, not you! Hey, why are you just...sitting there?! In leather! With a chain around your neck! Well?!"   
  
Ryou sweatdropped. "SJ has some, er, *cough* incriminating photos of me... I have to do what she says, or she'll put them all over the internet..."  
Yuugi sweatdropped as he face faulted to the ground. He looked around annoyed at all that was happening until something struck him. "Where the heck is that guy?"   
  
"Which one?" Ryou asked dryly.  
"The one who was right behind me!"  
"Eruantale?" SJ asked, looking over at them lazily. "More candy." She giggled, waggled her fingers at them, and brandished the Rod.  
"Uh...actually, maybe not..." Yuugi stammered as he watched wide-eyed at what was about to happen. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Something crashed to the ground pinning SJ to the floor and tugging Ryou along.   
  
WSJ looked at who was pinning her down, then half-grinned, half-groaned.   
"Brood, get /off/..."  
"Wait a sec...what made you think I was Brood?" a masculine voice inquired all the while tugging at Malik's Millennium Item.   
  
"WAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Another thud was heard as the actual Brood landed on both of them.   
  
"&#%(*&!^*()&#%^%~!!!!!!!!!" SJ let out a string of Egyptian profanities as she was squished under both of them. "GET OFF!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Not until you give me the freaking Rod, /nb/!" Eruantale yelled with a satirical edge to the last Egyptian part. "I'm no b3k.t of yours! Or a b3k at that, either! HAND IT OVER!"   
  
"NO!!!" And all of a sudden, Eruantale was being dog-piled on by Yami, Bakura, and Ishtar. Unfortunately, WSJ was still under Eruantale.   
  
Groans were heard as SJ, Eruantale, and Brood found themselves stuck under the three yamis. Unfortunately (or is that fortunately?), Eruantale had managed to gain possession of the Millennium Rod. "FINALLY! All of you, OFF!"   
  
WSJ & Brood pulled each other to their feet as the yamis scuttled for cover from the rampaging Eruantale. The glare wiped off his face as he sighed. "OK...where exactly is the hot water?"   
  
WSJ attempted to look innocent. "Um... Somewhere?"   
  
Eruantale narrowed his eyes at her and hissed menacingly, "I am not one normally for something so unethical as mind control...but I will resort to it if I must. Where is it?"   
  
WSJ sweatdropped and fidgeted, half-hiding behind Ryou and Brood. "I, um, used it all..."  
"You...you..." The words trickled out like a rusty faucet clogged up with a penguin. Suddenly, Eruantale started chuckling before full out laughing senselessly, gripping the Rod as if his life depended on it. WSJ whimpered and slid down further behind Ryou, pulling his head back because of the chain around his neck. "Help! She's gone insane!"  
"Insane?" Eruantale turned back around with a smirk on his face. "Insane? Maybe...infinitely worse for you then. Beware the Shakespearean quotes; the only warning I can give you."   
  
"I'll give you Shakespeare." WSJ said, grinning hesitantly.   
  
"I found a little snowball,  
As perfect as can be.  
I thought I'd keep it for a pet,  
And let it sleep with me.  
I made it some pajamas,  
And a pillow for its head.  
But last night it ran away...  
But first it wet the bed!" WSJ stopped, seeing the look on Eruntale's face.  
"By my heel, I care not," a voice interrupted before Eruantale could retort. "Well...too late now. There you have it. Aurora Sing, Shakespeare obsessive," Eruantale informed the clueless.   
  
"What wouldst thou have with me...?"   
  
WSJ blinked, twitched, then blinked again. "Um... The only one I can think of is...'Two houses, alike in dignity'...?"  
"'In fair Verona (where we lay our scene)'...you missed the 'both', but that doesn't matter." Aurora thrust a script into WSJ's hands and went on to hand the whole YGO cast a script. "Because we're on Act III, Scene i." WSJ scratched her head as she looked at the script. "If I play Juliet... Can Ryou be my Romeo?" (Of course, the hikari in question sweatdropped at this).   
  
Aurora sighed (mushroom sigh!) and muttered, "Dream on..."   
  
"Isis? Are you willing to be Juliet?" she yelled upstairs. "And who'd be your Romeo of choice   
  
Isis came downstairs and looked around at the assembled guys. She sweatdropped. "Could we pull Shaadi in from Egypt?"   
  
Immediately, Seto and Yami Yuugi stepped forward angrily, shouting in unison, "WHAT, AM I NOT SEXY ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" before staring at each other and blushing from the looks they got.   
  
"Um...." Isis sweatdropped. "In a word, no. Too young for me." Seto pouted, but Yami just looked confused, seeing as he was over five-thousand.   
  
"I don't see the problem then..." Yami trailed absently not noticing the glares being sent from all around (well, excepting Yuugi and Ryou, of course- what could upset them?). "Um.... What?" he asked. At this point, Aurora rolled her eyes and whacked Yami Yuugi upside the head. "She doesn't want you, dang it!" Yami frowned, and Aurora suddenly remembered that he used to be a pharaoh.   
"Well... MaybeIdon'twanthereither," he said in a rush, averting his eyes. "I want... Someone else." Eyes started closing in on Yami Yuugi, and he started to fidget nervously. "LOOK! THE PHAROAH FIDGETED! OOC!" someone yelled. Off to one side, WSJ, who is temporarily forgotten, leans against the wall and snickers, tossing the Millenium Eye back and forth between her hands. "I knew it was a good idea to get pick-pocket lessons from Bakura. Now, to put it in or not to put it in... Hm, wrong Shakespeare."   
  
"Well, I'd say not to. I think I could tolerate the pain better," Malik noted casually while filing his nails. He was sitting on the ground at her feet in a bored manner. "It's for a good cause, ya know. I get to be pharaoh, the world lives in turmoil, Isis stops bugging me..."   
  
WSJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Are you saying I'm not strong enough to be pharoah if I wanted to? There were plenty of Egyptian queens! Nefertiti and Tiye, just to name two."   
  
"Maybe I am. But you know, you don't want to be like Hatshepsut or Cleopatra. One committed suicide and the other insisted on being called a man," Malik noted with a smirk.   
  
WSJ's face grew purple in rage. "I'LL SHOW YOU MALIK!!!!" Her shout caught everyone's attention, and they turned toward the pair just as Malik leaped to his feet and dove at WSJ, who was attempting to bring the Eye toward her face. Just when everyone thought Malik was doing it purely out of fear and care for SJ, he screeched, "IT'S MINE, DANG IT! MINE, I SAY! GIVE IT!"   
  
There was a collective "sweatdropping" {eh?!} as Yami muttered, "That was just so heartfelt, I could die."   
  
"Yours?" Bakura asked. "/I/ had it! Dang you SJ!!!!!" He then jumped into the small dust cloud brawl that had formed around Malik and SJ. Where the Eye would end up, no one knew.   
  
Aurora didn't looked worried at all; in fact, she beamed and casually noted, "Ah, well I guess we can start at Act I, Scene i then! The brawl in the Streets of Verona. How perfect." No one noticed the grin turn into a malicious smirk.   
  
Ishtar sweatdropped. "Sorry Aurora, this isn't Verona. And isn't anyone worried that one of them actually might wiend up with the Eye in their head?"  
Yami, Seto and he exchanged glances, horrified.  
Aurora sighed, rubbing her temples. "Fine, fine. Someone here doesn't know the meaning of a SET, but whatever." With that, she disappeared into the dust cloud and joined in with the brawl.   
  
"Set?" Yami asked, confused. "Like the god?" Just then a scream was heard from the dust cloud.   
  
The dust started to settle, but it was still hard to see. Yami and the rest who were not in the fight watched with apprehension, wondering if someone had..."inserted" the Eye. "YOU PERVE!"  
"I'M SORRY!" The dust settled further to reveil WSJ sitting on top of Malik, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Aurora was looking vaguely annoyed, and Bakura was laughing his butt off.  
"BAKA!!!" WSJ yelled. "I should shove the Rod so far up your butt that it'll come out your mouth!!!"  
"What'd he do?" Eruntale asked Aurora in a low voice.  
"Obviously, he tried to grab her butt or something, but he sounds like he did it on accident," she replied, shrugging. "Oh well. Back to ordering people around like I do. You! Blonde kid! Yeah, you, under SJ! You're Tybalt. Hey, baka! Is that all you do?! Laugh?! Back away from the Rod, psycho!" And out of the blue, the doorbell rang. WSJ, who was suddenly distracted by the ringy thing, jumped off of Malika and ran to the door. She pulled it open, and when she saw who was on the other side, her eyes got big and she let out a loud "WAI!" She then glomped the unfortunate person, who turned out to be none other then Maximillion Pegasus. (Or Pegasus J. Crawford as the Japanese say)   
  
Immediately, Yami Yuugi, Seto, Mokuba, Joey...and almost everyone else was on their guard. "Ack! Where's his Eye?!" was the msot common phrase.  
"Gah! No, please, don't! I don't want it back!" exclaimed the surprised Pegasus, backing away slowly.  
WSJ blinked. "No? Okay then!" She made a little ^^ face and stuck the Eye in her pocket before grabbing him around the waist again. Slightly sweatdropping, Pegasus chuckled nervously, giving the others the "Help me, I don't know who she is; never had a fangirl glomp me!" look (if there ever was one).  
Of course, no one helped him. Bakura and Yami started snickering. Pegasus just shot them a glare over SJ's head and mouthed 'she's an authoress, isn't she?' in an accusing sort of manner. Eruantale smirked and nodded until he noticed something that Pegasus had...Bakura choked and stopped laughing when Eruntale elbowed him in the stomach, eyes narrowed. "Why the hell does he have a chibi Mokuba keychain tied to his belt?" Pegasus wiggled, trying to get out of SJ's grasp, and more keychains came into veiw, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Lots of little chibi-keychains of themselves were hanging from Pegasus's belt and peeking out of his pockets.   
  
There was a stuneed reply in unison. "Pegasus...what in the world is all that?!"   
  
"Well...you see...uh..." A tight situation grasped Pegasus. "Um...well...you know...merchandise...for...uh...Vegas...yah."WSJ's eyes widened in that unmistakeable look of mischeif she was famous for. "Vegas! Yay! Let's go! Right now even! It /is/ spring break!!!" She turned to Eruantale for support. "I'll bet they have hot water there!"   
  
"Well, my spring break doesn't start unti- wait. HOT WATER?!" Eruantale was out the door in a flash, dragging Yami and Bakura along. "COME ON, DANG IT!"  
WSJ grinned and ran after him, dragging the rest of the cast with her. "Wai! Vacation time!" The only one left was a stunned Isis standing at the foot of the stairs who ran after them shortly. "WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
()()()()()  
  
WSJ: ^__^ Chapter two should be out soon. :p E-chan and I had a lot of fun with this.  
  
God bless minna-san! 


	2. Magic Mountain! And a bet! sweatdrop

"GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE, PHARAOH!"  
  
"That's not his foot, Bakura," Isis called. Tangled in the limo was the whole gang...hey, even a limo's too small.  
  
"It's /my/ foot..." Joey muttered, trying to shift into a better position.  
  
"EEP! Get your HAND off my BUTT!" Mai snarled at the blond.  
  
"That's not his hand either," Seto muttered, trying to get his hand out from under her before she noticed who it was.   
  
"Hey, do I have to separate you?" Isis called from the driver's seat. She was, after all, the only one old enough to drive.  
  
A chorus of no's and yes' flooded from the back, and pandemonium broke out again. Pegasus sighed; how in this world did he land himself in this?  
  
Ryou was in front next to Isis, attempting to read the map. Unfortunately, he is distantly related to Ryoga Hibiki and has no sense of direction whatsoever. "Um...turn right here."   
  
Isis eyed him out of the corner of her eye as much she could while attempting to keep driving straight. "Are you sure? I don't think that's the way to Vegas..." Still, unfamiliar with America (as she was from Egypt and the rest from Japan), she took his advice and led them exactly the opposite way...  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuugi said suddenly. "How did we get from Japan to America?"  
  
Eruantale and WSJ grinned at him, and WSJ spoke up, "Two authoresses, (well, one author and one authoress, at the moment) in the car and you still had to ask?"   
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone sweatdropped worriedly.   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
*We see WSJ over-dramatically talking to a flight attendant. Ya know, flirting with him, talking too loud, the whole shebang. Eruantale and the rest of the cast sneak onto the plane as she does. Brood, however, somehow gets on a plane bound for Abudabi. I s'pose she wanted to keep Nermal company...*   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
"Wait...where's Arudabi?" Yuugi asked.   
  
"Abudabi." WSJ said. "And I dunno."   
  
Everyone shrugged (imagine that when they're tangled together) and got back to arguing about seating.   
  
"I get the front!"  
  
"I'm already IN the front!" Ryou pointed out.   
  
"Not anymore!" someone yelled as Ryou got pulled out of his seat.   
  
"WhOAH!"   
  
"Hah." Bakura was now comfortably sitting next to Isis. "I win."   
  
Isis just sighed and handed him the map, not knowing that Bakura's sense of direction was even less accurate then Ryou's.   
  
"What's this for?" he asked as he fingered the map and traced the lines holding it upside down.  
  
Isis sweatdropped. "It's a map. Can you tell me which was I should turn up here?"   
  
Bakura looked at the map and scratched his head. "Um... Hang a left at the giant redwood."   
  
Isis would've face faulted if it weren't for the fact that she was driving. "Bakura, that redwood is off of the freeway. How am I supposed to take a left?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh for the sake of Ra! Let me up there!" Ishtar shoved Bakura to the side and squeezed in next to him, smiling serenely at his hikari's sister.  
  
Isis didn't even glance at him. "I hope /you/ can navigate because you somehow controlled tens of people around Battle City without breaking a sweat."   
  
Ishtar sweatdropped. "That wasn't me. That was Malik."   
  
"Does it matter which of you it was? The only difference is that you are the more psychotic, killing-spree side of my brother who uses WAY too much hair gel." Isis was obviously not in a good mood.   
  
"What, is it PMS again?" He inquired.   
  
Apparently ticked, Isis grimaced. "Yuugi? Do you have the Tauk with you? Due to the oh so, UNFORTUNATE fact that I can't beat my brother's yami senseless right now, I'll just have to rant about his future until he stops provoking me. And your future, at the moment, is fraught with pain, Yami Malik..."  
  
Ishtar snorted. "Pfft, if you say so..."   
  
"Yes, I say so! So you will keep talking and face my wrath or HELP ME WITH THE DIRECTIONS!" she yelled. And immediate silence came over the limo.  
  
"Um... Isis?"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Seto winced. "I think you'd better watch out for the truck that's coming straight for us."  
  
"GAAAAH!" she veered the limo out of the way, almost overturning the car before landing right side up. Miraculously, everyone was untangled now, but Ishtar was not happy. "What the frick?! How'd that happen?! IT'S THE FREEWAY, FOR RA'S SAKE!"   
  
Isis shrugged, obviously annoyed. "How the heck should I know?"   
  
Ishtar went into a mocking tone as everyone else groaned because they were tired of the two arguing. "Well, it's always 'You'll die! And you! And you! And you're the pharaoh from the past, and you're the traitor, and you're the one who's going totally off track and screwing things up! Yes! I see it! For my Millennium Tauk has shown me!" He rolled his eyes, not noticing that Isis looked ready to pounce on him whether or not she was driving.   
  
"THAT'S IT YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A $^*(^% SPIRIT!!!!!" Isis leaped onto Ishtar as Bakura reached around and franticly tried to keep the limo from crashing. Of course, it would have helped if he knew how to drive.  
"BAKURA!" Yami was tugging on him then. "IDIOT, YOU CAN'T DRIVE!"   
  
"NEITHER CAN YOU!"   
  
"Is something the matter up there?" came Pegasus' voice, but no one heard as everyone scrambled for the steering wheel. WSJ looked back at Pegasus and shrugged. The two of them were in the trunk, seeing as the limo had been too crowded to fit anyone else in. For some reason everyone else insisted that it should be the two of them that got to ride in the trunk. A "THUNK!" was heard and more muffled yelling which could be guessed as cussing in a beautiful assortment of languages.   
  
"Well. Some people forgot their etiquette. We need a "Do Not Disturb" sign. It's hard to sleep in the trunk," Pegasus noted.  
  
WSJ twitched slightly. "You realize how wrong that sounded, don't you?"   
  
Pegasus sweatdropped. "Yeah, now that I think about it..." He attempted to shift positions just as Isis (or Bakura, or whoever) jerked the steering wheel, sending him sprawled on top of WSJ. There was a split second of awkward silence before the trunk popped open and mass quantities of arguments were heard.   
  
"I swear, Isis, you should've been- PEGASUS! SJ!" A stunned Eruantale stood gawking at the two feeling shocked and somewhat jealous at the same time- of course, not having found hot water prevented Eruantale from saying anything about it. After all, it would be very wrong for a man to say he wanted a boyfriend, even if "he" didn't want Pegasus.  
  
SJ blushed and tried to crawl out from under Pegasus. "A-atta, it's not what you think!!!"  
  
"I-i-it isn't?" Eruantale stood with a bewildered expression plastered on his face ((which would be: O_O)) "...Y-Y-YAMI! SETO, BAKURA, ISIS, ACK!" The mob came rushing over...well, most of them. From the rest stop came a loud voice that had to be Jou's.  
  
"CAN'T A GUY GO TO THE RESTROOM HERE?! Yeesh."  
  
Pegasus sweatdropped slightly. "Er, nothing to see here, really."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Seto asked, enjoying his enemy's discomfort. "Then why are you both blushing so bad?" Of course, this only made them both blush harder. Eruantale had regained composure...only to lose it again. He sped off in the direction of the restroom. "HOT WATER! I WANT TO CHANGE BACK! NOW!"   
  
WSJ blinked. "Think he's going to dunk his head in a toilet?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "If the toilet has hot water in it...which I hope it doesn't."   
  
"Well it is lukewarm. That's better then cold..." Ryou trailed off as they watched Eruantale run into the girls' restroom, and the entire group mass-sweatdropped. "Oh dear..."   
  
"YOU KISSIMA!!!"  
  
"Shut it, Mai, it's just me! I just want hot water, dang it!"  
  
What sounded like a "cat fight" echoed from inside as everyone sweatdropped again. Several minutes later they both walked out sopping wet, Eruantale now very much female again.  
  
"You didn't have to splash me too, you know," Mai intoned.   
  
"Aw, just shut up. I'm feeling moody so there. Revenge is sweet, OK?" Eruantale retorted.   
  
Pegasus and WSJ had taken this opportunity to get off of each other and climb out of the trunk, much to their relief, although their blushes had yet to fade.  
  
Yuugi pushed his way through all the people arguing to reach Isis. "Hey, why exactly did we stop? Where are we?"   
  
Isis frowned as she glanced around. "I'd say somewhere in California. And we stopped because Jou had to take a rest stop."   
  
Yuugi looked at no where in particular, pondering. "California...Southern? Cause we can stop by Six Flags Magic Mountain then!" He flashed a big, I'm-so-kawaii grin.   
  
"Yeah!" Ryou agreed, and WSJ nodded happily. "Roller coasters are the best!"   
  
Yami looked confused. "What are roller coasters?"  
  
The mortals all looked at each other, and then at the three confused ancient Egyptians, and Seto smiled slowly. "To Magic Mountain?"  
  
**Few hours later**   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   
  
"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
"OHGODSOHGODSOHGODS!"   
  
Seto was looking up at the peak of Goliath, smirking. Even from here, he could hear their screams of fear. He suspected that the "whoohoo" of happiness had come from Ishtar, who was half-cracked anyway.  
  
"Come on Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, pulling him toward Superman where WSJ and Ryou, the two most coaster-happy teens he'd ever   
seen, were waiting. "Ride with us!"  
  
"Hell, no."  
  
"Aw, but Seto! Pleeeease?" Mokuba gave his big brother the poor abandoned puppy look that only he and Yuugi could pull off so well.   
  
"You're not tall enough to go on that. Why do you think I'm not on it?"   
  
Mokuba raised up a pair of platform shoes, grinning.   
  
"Where. Did you get those?!"   
  
WSJ grinned and waggled her fingers at him. "Come on Seto! Don't tell me you're scared!"  
  
She was one to talk. She and Ryou must have been on every coaster in the park at least twice, and they'd only been there an hour and a half.  
Yami Yuugi, Bakura and Ishtar finally came back, stunned. Yami looked somewhat terrified, Bakura exhilarated and...well, Ishtar was just a freak of nature that came from Malik's pent up rage, anger and all around emotions. He was just startled and somewhat angry.   
  
"Well? How was it? I suspect you liked it, Ishtar. I heard you yelling 'Woohoo'" Seto noted.   
  
"Actually, no, that was me," Bakura replied. "Ishtar was the one who kept yelling that he was going to puke."  
  
"Which isn't possible," Yami pointed out wryly. "Since we don't eat."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I didn't have a bunch of girls hanging on me because I kept yelling 'Oh gods!'" Ishtar smirked a bit.   
  
"Hey, chicks did the polytheistic guys."   
  
"Suuuure..." Ryou said rolling his eyes. He grabbed his yami by the hand, and WSJ got a hold of Mokuba's. "Come on Moku-chan, we'll just go ride it ourselves. Who cares whether or not your big brother's /scared of roller coasters/?" She said that purposely loud, and purposely right in front of Yami. Then she ran toward the front of the line, following behind Bakura and Ryou and giggling. (Bakura's tomb robber skills made it easy to get to the front without having to wait in those evil long lines.)  
  
Yami sniggered. "That's worse than girls chasing me for yelling 'Oh gods'."   
  
Seto was sizzling by now; he muttered as he stalked up to SJ and pointed straight at her. "I am going to prove to you that what you say is false. And you can watch and marvel." He marched up to the front of the line of Goliath, shoving people out of the way and handing the employee a considerable amount of cash just to get in.   
  
He was then strapped in, next to Ryou and just behind Bakura and WSJ, who were in the very front of the front car, claiming it was better that way. Ishtar and Yami climbed in behind Kaiba as the CEO gulped and latched onto the rail in a white-knuckled grip.  
  
"Oh, by the way...I hope you know that you get less of the weightless feeling in the front," Seto informed. "The real fun is when you sit in the middle, they say." The ride jerked into motion and started its ascent...  
  
"Well, yeah," WSJ said. "But when you're in the very front, you can look down over that first big hill with nothing between you and the drop."  
  
"Reminds me of looking out the windows of pyramids." Bakura noted fondly.  
  
"Pyramids had windows?"  
  
"No, but I made a few in my day. Escape routes and all..."   
  
"So it was all a hoax! You really can't pass through walls!" Yami exclaimed.   
  
"Well, no, that was true but..." Bakura trailed off.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   
  
Seto wasn't afraid of the roller coaster...he was afraid he was going to regret this.   
  
"WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!" WSJ giggled as she threw her arms over her head. "I love roller coasters!!!!"  
  
"DEAR RA, DEAR RA, DEAR RA! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Well, maybe Seto might not end up regretting this, but Yami would. In many ways. Seto snickered. Blackmail was a good thing. But as they neared the highest drop, Seto started to change his mind. There was one of those cameras at the top...that took your picture as you opened your mouth terrified and so wide that three full halibut could fit. This would be just as bad for him as for Yami when it came to blackmail.   
  
WSJ and Bakura saw the same thing he did... And snickered. Seto shuddered.   
  
'Dear Set, why do these things always happen to me??? Wait. How are they snickering while we're going down this drop?!' And through all these thoughts, only one thing was coming out of his mouth- a scream to end all screams. 'Running...out...of breath! Oh Set no! Not a loop!'  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eruantale was not pleased. Bad day, bad day, bad day! I didn't ask for any of this!!!   
  
Yami shut his eyes tightly. What pleasure did these present day humans get from this?! At least Bakura seemed to be having a good time. Not that Yami cared. He was busy screaming his non-existent lungs out.   
  
Bakura was too, but for a completely different reason. "What is this feeling?" he yelled over the rushing wind.  
  
"We call it 'pleasure'." SJ retorted with a grin.  
  
"PLEASURE?!" came voices from the back which were immediately cut off by a collection of screams.   
  
"Sure!" Ryou yelled back. "You don't think this is fun?"  
  
"It'd be a lot more fun if SJ's braid wasn't whipping me in the face!" Seto growled, attempting to grab the offending blond rope.  
  
"Or if I had actually tied my hair or something!" Eruantale added as the ride came to a slowdown...for a bit. Her hair was a mess on her head, tangled and knotted.   
  
Ishtar sniggered. "You know, with your hair up like that you look like Yuugi."  
  
"Or Yami." Bakura added.  
  
"Or both." they chorused before breaking up into laughter.  
  
Eruantale glared at the two. "Shut. Your. Mouths. I will pull you out and throw you from the ride at the next loop if you do."   
  
"It's not that bad, is it though?" Yami noted. "Keeps it out of your face."   
  
Ishtar blinked and poked Yami's hair. "Yeah, only because it's held rigidly in place by about five bottles of hair gel. How in Ra's name did you get it to stand up back in Egypt?" Yami said nothing, but Bakura muttered something which sounded suspiciously like "camel dung".  
  
Yami shot a glare at Bakura and looked ready to strangle him when the park manager guy tapped him. "Sir...?"   
  
"WHAT?!" Yami glared at the man.   
  
"Uh...uh...the ride's over, sir..."   
  
Yami blinked and looked around, seeing the rest of his friends and "enemies" laughing at him. He flushed lightly, but put on those airs he had used so often as the pharaoh. "I knew that."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked and nudged Eruantale. "Where was the next loop, eh?" Eruantale only glared. It was her turn to strangle the tomb robber.   
  
Ryou and SJ looked at each other and sighed. Things would never be calm around here, it seemed.   
  
"Fine. I was wrong then. I'll throw you out at the next one." She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Or would you rather not go on Superman?"   
  
"Um..." Behind him Yami and Seto and Ishtar were making frantic 'cut it out!' motions, and Bakura grinned evilly. "You bet." He turned suddenly to Yami. "We should bet on it. Whoever rides the most roller coasters gets to have the loser pamper him for a week. We should all do it, in pairs."  
  
Immediately, Eruantale was thrown into a dilemma. Seto Kaiba or Pegasus J. Crawford? Sure, both could afford to pamper her especially in Las Vegas...but which should she choose? Well, since she hated roller coasters, it would be wise to pick someone who hated coasters more. Which meant Seto. SJ had already grabbed Pegasus anyway. And of course Yami and Bakura were glaring at each other. Eruantale blinked and decided on Seto before anyone else could grab him. She beamed and walked up to him. "I bet I can ride more than you, Kaiba."   
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. (~.~;) "I bet you can too."  
  
"Great! So it's a deal then, neh?" She seemed to happy all at once for her own good.   
  
"...what do you mean...deal?"   
  
"If I ride more coasters then you, you have to be my slave for a week. Or at least pamper me. And come on, Kaiba, it's Las Vegas!" Eruantale smirked, running her fingers together. "Cha-ching."   
  
Kaiba frowned. "We're not in Las Vegas yet Eruantale. You're on."   
  
She smirked. "Oh good. I was worried I wouldn't get much of a challenge."  
WSJ was already dragging Pegasus away. Ryou had paired up with Yuugi, and Jou and Mai were semi-glaring at each other.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chairman Kaga of Iron Chef popped up and yelled, "Allez Cuisine! ...erm...Allez Coaster de Rouleau!"  
  
And so the race began...  
  
()()()()()  
  
WSJ: *snickers* We don't own YGO. Just ourselves. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
God bless minna-san! 


	3. Rollar Coasters! Huzzah!

SJ: *sweatdrop* hehehe.... I sorta lost this chapter, which is why it's been so long coming.... Thankie much to E-chan, who still had a copy! *glomp* 

()()()()()

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"HEEEEEEEELLLP! HELPUSHELPUS!" 

Well, two people already regretted this bet. Of course, both being the prideful people they were, Seto and Eruantale wouldn't even mention backing out. 

~*~ 

"HA!" Jou yelled, jumping into a coaster car thingy just before Mai could. "I'll win yet!" 

Mai gave her trademark glare. "Yeah, you wish, punk." She muttered under her breath, "You're not beating me at this too..." 

Jou paused, confused (he just does it so well. ^^) "Too? What else have I beat you at, besides that one duel?" 

"THAT'S THE ONE- whoah!" The ride had started moving...and ever slowly, the freaky exposition with the first ascent began. With some dramatic Jaws theme of course. 

"Where's that freaky music coming from?" 

Mai scratched her head. "Who knows, with these authoresses...maybe it's like at that place, Disneyland. They say that they have speakers in everything except the food." 

Jou drooled a bit. "Fooood..." 

Mai sweatdropped and looked peeved. "Idiot, I know you don't really care about food that much-AAAAA!" First drop had already crept up. 

"Whoooooo!!!!!!!!" Jou grinned as he witnessed Mai clutching his arm in a white-knuckled grip that was beginning to cut off circulation. He'd win for sure. 

~*~ 

"OHGODS!" Yami knew he shouldn't have chosen Bakura; this man was crazy. He actually liked these modern torture devices known as roller coasters. Next to him, Yami Bakura was laughing insanely. _...gods, I'm not going to make it through this day. What did I do to deserve this?_

The ride slowed down for a second as Yami panted. "Oh gods...oh gods..." 

Bakura cackled at him. "Which one 'pharoah'? I don't happen to believe in any of them." 

Yami gave Yami Bakura a glare. "I would guess so, you being a tomb robber." 

Bakura eyed him back. "What about you? I seem to remember that you were a devout follower of Ra, despite the fact that 'Seto' worshipped Set. No wonder you were rivals. And, for your information, I did belive in a god. Me!" 

Whatever answer Yami would have given was cut off by a sharp scream as they went into a loop. When it slowed down again, Yami leered at him. "We all worshipped all the gods. The fact that Seito was one of my priests would account for that." 

Bakura blinked. "I thought his name in Egypt was Seth." 

Yami sweatdropped. "Well...that's what I heard. Until that D'Arcy cut me off. Which is why we're going to Vegas...I think?" 

"Nah, we're going to Vegas because Eruantale and SJ are going to Vegas and dragging us along. That is, if we ever get there." 

"I kind of doubt that's going to happen thoOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGH!" How many drops were on this ride again?! 

"I know what you mean!" Bakura yelled over the screaming. "With those two at the helm we could end up anywhere from New York to Nerima!" 

"That's never a good thing! Like this loop coming up!" Through the whole ride, Yami had wondered how he could feel any of this. Wasn't he supposed to be some ghostly shadow? 

"What'sa matter pharoah, scared?" Bakura taunted. 

"NEVER! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER-AAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Yami Bakura smirked. _I guess that answers my question..._

~*~ 

Two rides over, WSJ was trying to drag Pegasus toward the tunnel of love. Pegasus obviously was rather flabbergasted and didn't think they should go in. "Um...SJ..." 

"What?" SJ asked, blinking at him innocently. 

"Why exactly do you want to go to the tunnel of love? And when did Magic Mountain get one?" 

"Um..." WSJ vainly tried to hide the pencil and paper she had just used (authoress powers, ya' know. ;D) behind her back. "No?" 

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "That...doesn't exactly answer my question." 

WSJ pouted. "Pleeeease?" 

"...I don't think so, SJ...I'd rather not." Pegasus replied hesitantly. 

WSJ pouted, then suddenly grinned. "Oooooh... Still hung up over that Cecelia chick? Dun' worry, I'll make you forget aaaaaall about her!" ^^ 

Pegasus gulped. "That's what I'm afraid of..." 

~*~ 

Eruantale gasped as she stumbled off the roller coaster. "That...was...air, I need air..." 

Seto was stumbling along equally stumbly-like. "Ditto..." 

A bouncer frowned at them. "Hey! No drunks in the park!" 

Seto straightened up and glared. "For your information, good sir, we are not drunk. Do you need proof? Have a breathealyzer?" 

The bouncer eyed him. "No need to get your undies in a ruffle... And where are you from, China?" 

Seto smirked. "I'm sure you've heard of that lovely company...Kaiba Corp?" 

The bouncer blinked. "Kaiba who?" (He was, after all, only a poor bouncer. ^^) 

Here, Seto stood in mock horror. "No...you really haven't heard of it? Then maybe this is all a dream, and YOU'RE the one who's drunk! Or I could just challenge you to a duel, make you lose in a humiliating manner and leave you groveling. Unfortunately, I don't have time for that, and it'd be too canon for the fangirls." 

The Bouncer blinked, blinked again, and then turned away. "Weird Chinese person..." 

"I am NOT Chinese." 

"Seto, you're making a fool of yourself. Let's goooo..." Eruantale hinted in a sing-songy manner 

"I am /not/ making a fool of myself!" Kaiba growled, trying to tear himself free of Eruantale so he could dive on the bouncer. 

"Seto...let's go," she muttered through gritted teeth, turning away. "You don't need to waste your time with a bouncer that has an IQ of four points." At this point, she felt something grip her shoulder. "Uh...oh..."And she turned to face.... 

...Another bouncer. Drat. 

"Are you assuming we're all idiots or something?" he asked huskily. 

"Uh...um...no?" Eruantale smiled nervously at the question. 

Meanwhile, Seto had taken the opportunity to break free and dive at the first bouncer's throat. 

"Seto! Get back over here!" Eruantale hissed, keeping her eyes on the bouncer confronting her. Magic Mountain didn't have bouncers the last time I came! 

Yami and Yami Bakura, who had just stumbled off a ride nearby, caught sight of the "spectacle" and started to laugh. 

"Should've known Seto would get into something like that," Yami muttered, shaking his head. 

Yami Bakura snorted. "Seto? Sure! Eruantale? Even better!" 

Yami snickered. "Point." 

Over next to the bouncer, Eruantale spotted Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. She waved pleadingly, hoping they'd come. 

....But of course, they didn't. 

"No, no, don't, please..." she whispered, watching them walk away. "DANG YOU, YAMI, GET BACK HERE!" 

Yami, in a fit of modern-ism, turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. Eruantale blinked in a bemused manner. Had he really done that? Was it possible? This was too unusual to be possible. 

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" 

Bakura chuckled and pulled Yami farther away. "She seems to be having a good time..." 

~*~ 

Several rides over, Ryou and Yugi were screaming their heads off, one from sheer joy, the other from sheer terror. It seemed that they each shared their yamis' views on rollar coasters. This would surprise some because it is a common misconception that yamis and hikaris are flip sides of one coin...which they technically are. But an exception was made here whether or not the publishers did not believe that Bakura would be a roller coaster fanatic. 

"This is so evvvviiiiiiillll!!!!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. At this statement, Ryou could only laugh (laugh, scream, laugh and scream, take your pick). 

Yuugi just glared at him and attempted to keep his hair in place. Suddenly, the ride came to a stop. "GAH!" The two lurched forward only to be choked back by the safety bar. "An unconventional way to stop the ride, that's for sure," Ryou muttered. 

Yuugi just sighed in relief- but just a bit too soon. "Ryou...? Why are we stopped at the top of a very large hill?" 

"Ehm..." Ryou blinked as he stared down. This couldn't lead to anything good...He blinked harder and stared at the ground underneath him. Far underneath him... "Urgh..." This definitely could not lead to something good. But why had the ride stopped? 

"Dun worry!" a techie called up at them. "We should have it fixed in three, maybe four hours!" Ryou slumped in his seat, looking green. "Urp..." 

"Great...just great..." Yuugi knew this was a bad day to spontaneously decide to go to a foreign country... 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Yami no Malik was contemplating a few things... Like, how was it that his hikari was paired off with Mokuba, for no apparent reason? Why hadn't he, himself, been mentioned yet? And how in Osiris's name did Malik get the Rod back? Then he somehow jumped to centering questions on himself. Wasn't he supposed to be gone? Like, REALLY gone? Or was that whole battle with Yami Yuugi a big joke? And what had happened with the whole Dissassociative Identity Disorder Malik had? How the heck was he in a separate body? Good gods...logic has ceased to exist. Of course, with SJ and Eruantale writing this, it's no big surprise... 

And suddenly, a fourth wall breakage occurred causing fangirls to stampede onto the scene. Yami Malik looked up and wondered if it was allowed for him to be just a bit homicidal for once. 

Which of course, he wasn't, for the censors came in at this point, and to prevent Yami Malik from going on a killing spree, they dragged the fangirls back and patched up the fourth wall break. 

"...that was interesting." He shrugged and went back to picking his teeth with the Rod which was an oddity in itself, but this time around, he decided to ignore it. Now, should he interfere with Bakura, and make him lose for the fun of it, or interfere with Yami, and make him lose for the fun of it? Decisions, decisions... He had nothing against either of them, but which would be more interesting to tick off? Hm... He grinned ferrally. Definately Yami Yuugi. 

~*~ 

Mai stomped angrily off the roller coaster- or tried to anyway. She stumbled throwing off her angry look. One thing was for sure- she had to tell Jou not to go on anymore coasters with multiple loops. But.... Then he would probably make her admit that he'd won. K'so. The Fates were out to get her, it would seem; oh, the horrors of Murphy's Law, trapping one into a corner of- wait, what was the point of this soliloquy again? 

"So, Mai, ready to be my slave for a week?" Jou asked as he came up behind her and flung one arm over her shoulders. Right. That. Mai shot him a glare that read "Don't-Even-Start-With-Me-Kid". 

"Oh, we'll see. I'll have to get Kaiba to buy you a dogsuit for the week." 

"Grrrrrrrr..." 

"See, you're already beginning to sound the part." She smirked deviously when she saw the look on his face. Kujaku Mai, one. Jonouchi Katsuya, zero. If she didn't win this bet (which she would, rest assured), she had that satisfaction at least. 


End file.
